


From the sea of thy soul

by Vereor_Nox_Venti



Series: Through time and space [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Small spoilers on the 6th palace and max level confidants Ann and Makoto, mentioning it just in case, there is also some beating and blood, tw: zero use of diarama ok? ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vereor_Nox_Venti/pseuds/Vereor_Nox_Venti
Summary: A slightly AU-ish one-shot of the time Makoto and Ann were hurt and alone in part of a Palace.Or the one where,Ann can't let Makoto get hurt no matter what and Makoto is a bit oblivious, until she is not.





	From the sea of thy soul

**Author's Note:**

> Tinie tiny spoilers for late game plot, so be aware of them if you are playing the game now. Story is unbeta'd, sorry for any mistakes.

Traversing the Metaverse was dangerous and they had gotten reckless. That’s the thought that went through Makoto’s mind the moment the trap came down and separated their team into two, with no obvious way of reuniting any time soon.

  
It happened while they were engaged in battle with some shadows, when halfway through the fight Makoto had heard the deck shaped wall next to them move. They didn’t have time to react, what with the shadows ready to retaliate and what with Makoto herself suffering a few heavy blows.

  
As a result, Akira and Haru were now stuck on the side of the wall that lead back where they had come from, while Makoto and Ann were left on the other side, leading forward, with the remaining shadows blocking the way.

  
While Makoto was trying to process what had just happened, one of the monsters raised its’ claws to attack her and it was certain that it would down her this time, but instead Ann got in the way, taking the hits for her, before summoning Hecate to burn the enemies to ashes.

  
Makoto breathed out surprised and her sister’s sinister laugh echoed over the speakers on the far end of the hall.

  
Sae’s palace was tricky like that: gambling games, traps, tight security levels, powerful shadows… They had it rough and her sister’s shadow cheating was not making it easier.

  
Makoto grumbled under her breath and threw a punch at the newly formed wall in front of her. She could hear Akira and Haru discussing fervently on the other side.

  
She turned around and looked at Ann. Her tall friend was breathing hard, her back on the wall and eyes trained on the floor, blood dripping from her newly acquired wounds. Makoto sighed and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

  
“You shouldn’t have done that, Panther.”

  
Ann chuckles, shaking her head and that’s the only answer she gets. Makoto isn’t surprised by it though. If there is anything that Ann is with no doubt, that is loyal and brave. It wasn’t the first time she jumped in front of danger to protect one of them, still…Makoto wishes she hadn’t. It pained her seeing her hurt.

  
She stares at the floor and berates herself for getting reckless. “This is my fault.”

Ann jolts, looking surprised from what she just heard. “Don’t be silly, this is no one’s fault.”, she answers back in a pained tone.  


Makoto frowns and she feels her concern taking over. They don’t have any healing items with them and they both are looking ready to collapse, but she refuses to give up.

  
“Joker, Noir, can you see any kind of mechanism?”, she suddenly asks, determined to find a way to overcome this obstacle too.  
  
“We can’t see anything of the kind. Are you guys alright?”, their leader answers back.  
  
“Are you hurt, Queen? Panther?”, Haru’s soft voice carries over, almost like an uncertain whisper.

“I will survive.”, she grumbles. “Ann is hurt.”

“I’m fine.”, the girl in question shoots back.

Makoto sighs and looks around once more. “If I had to bet, I would say the mechanism lies somewhere ahead.”

“Queen, it’s too dangerous you can’t go just the two of you.”

“It’s the only way, Joker.”

“Mak- Queen!”

“I’ll be fine, Noir. Panther, wait here.”

  
Another chuckle and Makoto blushes, because the sound of it warms her heart and her brain sure does _love_ reminding her by flooding her cheeks with blood. She gathers herself as quickly as she can manage.

  
“Like hell I am.”, Ann throws back and pushes off the wall, starting to walk down the hall.

  
Makoto follows, despite Haru’s concerned objections reaching her ears.

 

* * *

 

   
They are making a _mistake_ , that much is certain. They are walking through an unknown part of the palace that is infested with shadows and the cognitive version of her sister might make an appearance again soon.

  
Makoto walks or more accurately limps, a bit absentmindedly, thinking about every possible trap lying in wait on their way and fails to actually notice one of them. Thankfully, Ann circles her arm around her waist and pulls her to the wall closest to them, before she manages to get herself spotted by the shadow standing in the middle of the next hall.

  
The blonde girl exhales close to her ear and Makoto finds herself thinking, once more, about inappropriate things that include her teammate.

  
“We will have to fight it.”, Ann whispers to her ear.

It takes Makoto embarrassingly long to form coherent words to answer. “We can’t.”

“We have to.”

  
Makoto takes a peek around the corner with Ann’s hand still holding her, realizing that she is right, it’s standing on the way…the only way to move forward, probably the only way to the mechanism to turn off the trap too.

  
A few silent, yet trembling, breaths later, Makoto nods and braces herself. Even though she feels reluctant pulling away from the other girl, she does, thinking this is not the time to get lost in a daydream.

“Ready?”, she asks.

  
It’s Ann’s turn to nod. They run towards the shadow and Makoto prays for something easy.

 

* * *

   
Of course, her wish goes unheard and now her breath is coming out erratically, while she tries to dodge the onslaught of attacks. She manages quite well, if she might say, but still they are in a tight spot.  


Ann burns her way through a shadow, but one of the others repels her attack and hits her hard on the chest with a _Psio_ , knocking the breath out of her chest.

  
“Panther!”, Makoto shouts, worried.

“I’m fine.”, Ann growls in response.

  
Makoto gathers herself and turns toward the remaining three shadows, beckoning Anat to her and blasting the enemies with a nuclear attack.

  
Thankfully, two of them combust, but now it’s the remaining enemy’s turn to attack.

  
The tall shadow aims at her and Makoto braces for the impact. She can feel the _Psio_ forming in the air around her and knows she is done for cause of Anat’s weakness to _psychokinesis_.

  
Ann growls low and determined next to her, before pushing her out of the way just in time to save her again.

  
Makoto loses her balance and falls down untouched from the enemy’s magic, before she turns towards Panther with wide eyes to shout, “Ann, no!!”

  
But the blow has already connected and Ann falls. The shadow takes the opportunity and lunges on the blonde girl, clawing on her fallen body manically.

  
Makoto dashes towards them and starts punching furiously on the beast, until it disappears into thin air. By the time she is done she is breathing hard.

  
Falling to her knees next to her friend, she pulls her metallic mask away, examining her teammate’s broken form.

  
“Damn it, Ann! Why do you keep doing that?!”  
  
Ann chuckles faintly and _damn it, why does she have to chuckle at a time like this?!_  
  
“You’re welcome.”, she answers and she somehow manages to sound smug, before she loses her senses.

  
Makoto panics, truly panics. Ann is bleeding badly from multiple wounds marking her upper form and as if that wasn’t enough, she can hear a shadow running down the hall ahead, coming their way.

  
The brown haired girl loops one arm under her friend’s legs and the other behind her back, picking her off the floor and barely making her way in time to the hall they were previously at, hiding in the shadows.

  
She waits with her back on the wall, taking peeks around the corner and trying to ignore how her knees are shaking from exhaustion. The shadow just looks around the hallway, the fight took place at, a few times, before it heads back the way it came.

  
Makoto breathes out and sets Ann down, supporting the unconscious girl’s back to the wall, while kneeling in front of her.

  
“Ann? Ann, please talk to me.”

  
When she doesn’t get an answer, she reaches for a pulse. She leaves a shaky breath she didn’t know she was holding, when she feels Ann’s heart beating.

  
“Come on, Ann.”

  
She places her hands on the tall girl’s cheeks, holding her face, hoping to whatever Force is listening for a way to get out of this alive and soon.

  
Suddenly, Ann grabs her wrist, pulling her from her thoughts.

  
“I’m okay.”, she smiles weakly.  
  
“You’ve got to stop doing that!”, Makoto lashes out, letting her hands drop.  
  
“Ahm…”

“You are bleeding! We have no way of treating your wounds! We are surrounded by shadows and it’s too dark here!”, she whispers intensely, her last admission leaving her feeling a bit ashamed.

  
She realizes her breaths are coming in short panicked puffs and she is shaking.

  
Looking in Ann’s tired eyes, she tries to take a deep breath, which only results in them staring at each other for a few silent moments, before Ann swallows thickly and says, “I can’t let you get hurt, not when I can stop it, Queen. I-…never mind.”

  
Makoto finds herself staring once more, before blinking slowly. Ann’s reason is…too personal, she knows that, she can feel it in the way her friend averts her gaze. Makoto can be oblivious till the moon and back when it comes to certain things, but the way Ann stares intensely in her eyes once she masters enough courage, is clear even to her.

  
“Oh…”, Makoto blushes, wishing she still had her mask on to hide her red cheeks. She is unsure of how to react.

  
Usually she would say she can defend herself but…this time she couldn’t, not really. If it weren’t for Ann she would probably be in serious trouble right now, or dead.

  
“Thank you, you are a great teammate.”, she blurts out, but the moment it leaves her mouth she wants to hit herself on the head.

  
The other girl chuckles and shakes her head, wincing but not just because of her wounds. “Yeah…You’re welcome, Queen.”

  
Makoto blushes again, blaming the other girl for keep chuckling, although she knows that Ann calling her _Queen_ is also contributing on making her flesh blush furiously, it always does.

  
“But you got to stop that!”, she continues awkwardly. “You will get kille-“

  
Ann effectively cuts her off by connecting her lips with hers, and this time Makoto does stop breathing.

  
At first, she doesn’t react, too caught on on registering how soft Ann’s lips are and the gentleness with which she is kissing her, but after a few seconds, the other girl pulls a tad bit away and her brain starts functioning normally again. She realizes she never kissed back or pulled away, which even she knows is bad.

  
“Sorry…”, Ann whispers, still close enough that Makoto can feel her breath.

  
She wants to say something, she really does, but for the first time in forever she is at a loss for words, so she masters enough courage to close the gap between them and this time she kisses back.

  
It’s soft, slow, full of uncertainty and everything Makoto shamefully imagined it would be, when she was watching Ann without anyone noticing. It feels too…personal, intimate, something to share between light and dark, just like they are doing right now, making Makoto afraid to even pull away to breathe.

  
She places her hands on the other girl’s shoulders, but pulls back abruptly when Ann winces in the kiss. This time she is the one to apologize.

  
“No, it’s okay.”, Ann whispers with a small smile pulling at her lips, that are almost touching hers again.

  
They kiss deeper this time and Makoto feels it is more intense than before, but no less gentle. When Ann places her hands on her waist, pulling her towards her gently, she freezes momentarily before she smiles on their kiss. She faintly tastes the blood running down from the wounds on Ann’s face and on her lips, but she doesn’t care.

  
After a few moments, that looked too short to Makoto, Ann pulls away, letting her forehead rest on hers.

  
“We have to find that mechanism.”, she breathes hard.

  
Reality hits Makoto hard and she knows Ann is right, but another fight with the shadows will probably send them both to the grave. She unwillingly gets up and looks at the other girl.

  
“Stay here.”, she orders with a steely tone.

Ann pushes stubbornly with her hands and legs to get up, all the while wincing but somehow making it.

“Like hell I am! I am not leaving you alone.”

  
Makoto knows that arguing with Ann for this is pointless, so she loops her arm behind the blonde’s back to support her, ignoring her own wounds. “Let’s hope there aren’t any other shadows standing on the way then.”

 

* * *

   
This time her wish doesn’t go unheard and truly? Makoto is surprised.

  
They meet some shadows, but they are all patrolling, so they manage to slip past them once their backs are turned. At some point, they come upon a safe room, which proves to be close to the infamous mechanism that waits unguarded in a security room a few steps away. The moment they pull the lever and see the trap turn off, Makoto expects for a shadow to ambush them…but nothing happens.

  
They decide they would be pushing their luck if they waited there though, so they make their way back to the safe room, feeling too exhausted to go all the way back to the trap door.

  
Makoto helps Ann sit on a couch there, whose breaths have turned heavier and are coming faster now, which worries her to no end.

  
Ann collapses there, staring at the ceiling, unmoving. She makes to sit on the floor next to her, all the while her body screaming in protest, but the other girl pulls her hand.

  
“Come here.”, she says, with heavy breaths.

Makoto stands there awkwardly and Ann pulls gently at her hand one more time, before she gives in.

  
Eventually, she sits on the space left on the couch next to Ann, but somehow she ends up with her head resting on Panther’s chest, listening to her heartbeat, tired and pained but still strong, just like its’ owner.

  
She closes her eyes and lets her hand carefully rest on her teammate’s stomach, always wary not to irritate any wounds, while her leg tangles among leather-claded ones.

  
After a while, she falls asleep to the sound of the progressively slowing heart under her head. She is feeling blood sticking on both of them, slowly forming pools on the leather of the couch and despite all that she manages to feel safe, not because of the room, but because of the hand securely placed on her back, moving up and down her spine.

  
The realistic part of her knows it’s another reckless move, but Ann has the tendency to pull her out of her comfort zone and into some inferno of previously unfamiliar things to her.

  
“Once we are out of here…”, Ann starts slowly, waking her up. “…do you want to go on a date?”

  
Makoto blushes for what feels the umpteenth time today, thankful that Ann can’t see her face, hidden as it is on her chest.

  
“S-Sure.”

  
She curses herself for stuttering and because whatever god exists doesn’t take pity on her, Ann chuckles…again. In response, she blushes harder.

  
Suddenly, she feels lips pressing on the top of her head, making her smile wide.

  
“Okay. Good.”, Ann replies satisfied.

  
They rest in silence, falling asleep after a few moments and if their team finds them sleeping in each other’s arms, they don’t mention it, not even Ryuji or Futaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Just like that pal said and made me laugh so hard, I "don't even diarama", lol!  
> I'm actually thinking of writing about that date, but we'll see how that goes. Seriously though, this ship has destroyed me.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading, any kind of feedback is, as always, appreciated.  
> *sips tea* Adieu.


End file.
